Vegeta VS. Blake Belladonna
Vegeta VS. Blake Belladonna is SanicSpeedStyle42x's 11th OMM. It features Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z and Blake Belladonna from RWBY. Description DBZ VS. RWBY! Two fighters once being with villans than later joining heroes have a 60 second battle to the finish! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! (Cues Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout: Character Select) SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! Vegeta is selected for P1. Vegeta: Hail the Prince of Sayians! Blake is selected for P2. Blake: Don't be so dramatic... READY? YEAH!/NO WAY! YEAH! 'is selected. Pre-Battle ''Outside Beacon Academy 1:30PM Their was the sound of an explosion at Beacon. It caused many students to be injured or die and Team RWBY set out to find the person responsible to the damage. Team JNPR also decided to join them along with Sun and Neptune. Forever Fall 1:40PM After ten minutes of searching, a scream of pain was heard as three hunters and six huntresses saw a bloody Sun on the ground along with another strange person they've never seen. A man wearing a pair of boots, two gloves, a sleeveless dark-blue jumpsuit and black spiky hair was holding Sun then threw him to Neptune, The one responsible for everything that happened was none other than the Prince of All Saiyans, '''Vegeta. Yang tried to attack only to be knocked out by one punch. Blake Belladona '''stepped up to fight Vegeta next. Blake: Everyone! Get Sun and Yang to a doctor right now! Ruby: What about you? Blake: I'll take this guy. Ruby nodded as they all left in the blink of an eye. (Cue Lost Courage - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2) Vegeta: You, a little girl are going to defeat me, Vegeta? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Tell me kid: Do you feel fear?! Blake took out Gambol Shroud and got into a fighting stance. Blake: Funny. I was gonna say the same to you. Vegeta got ready for combat with anger on his face. Vegeta: You'll regret fighting me. Fight '''May The Best Fighter Win! Engage! Blake then fires multiple bullets at once, point blank, at Vegeta only to dodge all of them and even catch one out of thin ahis target which was successful in damage. Blake: What? Vegeta wastes no time firing rapid Ki Blasts to stun Blake. Vegeta then charges up his signature technique. Vegeta: Galick Gun, fire! 50.. Blake then dodges the attack with her quick reflexes then gets up close for a few quick slashes with her sword which angers Vegeta, forcing him to push her back. He then proceeded to fire his Energy Bullet Volley to weaken Miss Cat Lady, then flies up, points his open hand and charges up energy. Vegeta: Big Bang Attack! Vegeta fires his Big Bang Attack at Blake who, to Vegeta's surprise, is still alive and perfectly healed. 40.. Blake then proceeds to use Dust for attacks as Vegeta rushes to her. She dodged, however Vegeta was hit by a Fire Clone and knocked backed into a tree. Vegeta fires rapid Ki Blasts only for Blake to defend herself with many Earth Clones then freezes Vegeta's arm with an Ice Clone. 30.. Blake almost cuts off Vegeta's arm if it weren't for one thing: Vegeta's immense power. It allowed him to get out in time and push Blake back into a tree. Vegeta pulls a tree out of the ground to play a nice game of BlakeBall. Vegeta: Batter up! Vegeta swings the tree at Blake so hard it caused her to be sent flying. Vegeta: Home Run! Suddenly, Vegeta feels a slash from behind. It was Blake. The Blake Vegeta hit was a clone. Vegeta: Or... maybe not. 20.. Blake then uses her sword and sheath to dual-wield and slash Vegeta multiple times until Vegeta kicked her in the gut. Vegeta then flies up to charge his ultimate attack. Vegeta: FINAL... FLASH! 10.. Vegeta has fired the Final Flash. Blake stood no chance against this. All she could do was close her eyes and be ready for the afterlife. The attack hits. 5.. As Blake feels pain, out of nowhere comes Vegeta. 4.. Vegeta teleports out of the explosion. 3.. Blake still feels pain. 2.. Blake drops her weapon and falls down. 1.. Blake closes her eyes and becomes unconscious. K.O. Vegeta kneels down in honer to his fallen opponent. Vegeta: It was a good fight. Out of nowhere, Ruby and the others show up. What they saw not only shocked them but angry too, until Vegeta tossed the unconscious Blake into Sun's arms. Vegeta: Get her to a doctor, she's still alive. Vegeta then teleports away. Ruby and the others head back to Beacon. Blake (in her head): Thank you... Vegeta, for saving me. Results (Cue Saiyan Blood - Dragon Ball Z Kai) This Melee's winner is... Vegeta! Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music